Daily Merlin Limericks
by WhatIsThisNormalYouSpeakOf
Summary: Exactly what the title says! A new limerick every day, all Merlin themed. The theme will vary, some may be funny, some may be sad, but let's face it, this is the Merlin fandom, most of them are going to be sad.
1. The Wait After Death

**Welcome to the first Merlin limerick! Updates should be daily. I promise at least 50 of these little poems, probably more. Please review, it shows you care.**

He watched his hands grow old and young  
His ballads left forever unsung.  
Arthur's spirit turned ghost  
Letting go hurt the most.  
But waiting is what really stung.


	2. Aftermath

He watched as day turned into night.

The stars didn't seem as bright.

His love was gone

Destiny's pawn.

It seemed life was now more of a fight.


	3. Arthur's Mistake

"Just hold me," said Arthur, and with a great cry  
Merlin turned to the heavens and raged to the sky  
He had felt betrayed  
And Merlin ashamed  
But only one person could Arthur rely.

_**Thank you to CheryAmes15, who holds the award for only reviewer. She reviewed twice, guys. Compete with her! (Plus, it shows me you care, and limericks are hard to write.)**_


	4. Growing Old

Arthur would smile and make Merlin's day.

They stayed in love when their hair turned grey.

When old Merlin felt tired

"Remember when you were hired?"

Arthur never stopped taking Merlin's breath away.

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed, **_CheryAmes15_**, **_katierosefun_**, and the two guest reviewers. We have tripled the previous of 2 reviews, and it's possible because of these guys!**_


	5. Mergana

Merlin ran his fingers through her long dark hair

She was the king's ward, with fiery air.

Merlin breathed her in.

Morgana kissed at his skin.

No knowledge of the future they would have to bare.

_**I thought I would pay tribute to Mergana. Thank you for the reviews, you awesome people. **_


	6. Carrying On

Gwen love her husband even with her last breath.

It seemed a life without him was her largest conquest.

Her reign was strong

But it all felt wrong.

She never truly lost him, not even in death.


	7. Alator of the Catha

Alator looked in the head and saw what he looked for.  
That boy couldn't be Emrys, the legend of lore.  
Yet he had saved lives  
And he always survives.  
He stopped the witch from hurting the boy and he swore

That Merlin's secret would never be discovered  
The boy could continue his life undercover.  
Alator promised his silence  
Ultimate compliance  
Until Emrys could save the world rediscovered.

_**To celebrate one week of limericks, I present you with a double! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has requested something, limerick or story. You guys are great!**_


	8. Captured

The room was dark where Merlin was kept.  
He was tired of the prodding and the neglect.  
The men dressed in white.  
They came day and night.  
Merlin closed his eyes, tears left unwept.

_**Thought I'd throw in a little more plot centered. Tell me if you liked it, or if you want me to write more about what happens next.**_


	9. Confounded

Merlin had hidden and never been found

The day was warm when someone fired a round

Dialed nine-nine-nine

Suddenly fine.

Outside of his window stood a man confound.

**_By request, here is a continuation of the last limerick. I expect their should be a few more of this arc._**


	10. Bland

For over a year he was prodded and poked

Only speaking when told, his voice was a croak

Bland food and a needle

Merlin was feeling feeble

"Please would you kill me," was the only thing he spoke.

_**Here's the tenth limerick! Wahoo! Hopefully, Merlin will be getting out of this arc soon. Let me know what you think!**_


	11. Out of the Lake

Arthur climbed from the lake with a sword in his hand

"Where is my servant?" he would soon demand

He knew Merlin lived

Unless Freya had fibbed

The torture of Merlin had not been planned

_**This limerick arc is becoming strongly influenced by a fanfiction entitled "The Boy in the Glass Box." You cannot highlight a link on a a fanfiction, so I will be putting the link up at the top of my profile page. Please check it out, it's a great fanfiction, and it's not too long either.**_


	12. Tickets

Arthur was walking when he heard of the show

Of a boy who could do tricks, never die, never go

The boy in the picture

Merlin restricture

Arthur bought tickets, he would save Merlin from woe.

**_Sorry I missed a few days. You guys have all been really supportive, thanks for sticking with me._**


	13. Preparation

Before each performance he was slapped in chains

Make up applied over scars causing pains

Prepared for the stage

Drugs calming hot rage

Merlin pulled at his binds, he pulled at his reins.

_**I'm hoping to finish this arc in two more limericks. Then we can move on to some new stuff.**_


	14. Conformance

Arthur stayed quiet throughout the performance

Although he longed to voice his utter abhorrence.

Arthur wanted to shout,

"It's me, you big lout!"

But for now he would meet this crowd's awed conformance.

_**This is becoming longer than planned, sorry for the wait. Also, it took it's own path and now barely resembles "The Boy in the Glass Box" at all. I will leave the link on my profile page for another 2 weeks, and then I will be taking it down. It's still an amazing fanfictions, and I strongly suggest you read it.**_


	15. Below

Merlin took no bows at the end of the show

He was dragged out, exhausted, and they threw him below

Chained to the wall

He felt a shadow fall

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and whispered, "hello."

_**A/N: Ah, gosh, I'm really, really sorry. Thanks so much for sticking by the wait, even though I promised these'd be daily. Although, I now know that I should stick to no story arcs unless I have them already written, because that was really my befall**_

_**A/N: Thank you to **OnTheJazz**, a guest reviewer who suddenly reviewed every chapter but one. Thank you! It was really nice to get the sudden stream of support! And as always, many thanks to **CherryAmes15** and **katierosefun**. I feel like I'm mainly writing to you two. Thanks!**_

_**A/N: If you are still reading this review, I am now opening up requests. If you want a limerick about Freylin or Balinor or anything else, don't be afraid to ask. You can always PM me if reviewing isn't your thing**_


	16. Escape

Arthur snuck Merlin out of prison that night

Where they hurt him still when he had no more fight

He killed two men

to leave the torture pen

And when they were out Arthur held Merlin tight

_**A/N: One more in this arc. Thank you to **CherryAmes15** and **katierosefun.**You guys are the best.**_


	17. Saved

Arthur brought Merlin to a place far away

Tended his wounds from the experiment play

"I swear you're safe now,"

Spoken like a vow

Merlin closed his eyes, breathed in, and said

"Okay."

_**A/N: The end! Thank you to **__CherryAmes15__**, **__katierosefun__**,**__ tesscont__**, and **__Lunatris262__**. That's four reviews, two more than usual. Thank you so much, to the regulars and the newbies!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_


End file.
